Refugee
by lilly the pink
Summary: Cloud and Zack bring home a guest and Reno is not impressed. PWP. Sidestory to The Waiting, but its not necessary to read that to understand this.


Reno was glad to finally be getting home. It hadn't been a particularly difficult day, just guarding the President. But the old man could be an annoying old bugger, forever making inappropriate comments. Not to mention Reno was obliged to laugh at the pathetic excuses for jokes that he came out with, when all he wanted to do was hit his head on the wall.

And spending all day on his feet without actually being able to move around made him ache restlessly. The President was forever getting on at him for being too twitchy, saying that he should be more professional, more like Tseng. Going out on actual missions and blowing stuff up, or at the very least guarding Rufus Shinra, was much more enjoyable. Guarding the Vice President was much better than his old man, never minding Reno's fidgeting. He couldn't help that he found it impossible to stand still, and it wasn't as if he didn't do his job better than most.

Anyway, Zack and Cloud had been out on a mission today. Only to the slums, but he still worried for his lovers, especially Cloud. Zack was fully trained and enhanced after all, not quite unstoppable but very much able to handle himself. Cloud he still saw as the delicate little cadet he had first met, even though he was almost through his cadet training now. Cloud still had no mako running through him though, and was still relatively inexperienced. How could he not worry over his little blonde, even if Cloud didn't like them making a fuss over him.

Reno reached his front door, readily swiping his keycard against the reader. As the door opened he could hear faint murmurs from inside. He felt his heart warm as he realised Cloud and Zack must have come to visit after their mission. He was happy, that was, until he saw what exactly they were doing.

'What the hell is that?'

Three pairs of big blue eyes locked on his face, and both his lovers assumed the most innocent expressions they could.

'Cloud found him,'

'No.'

'He'd been left abandoned in a box in the slums,'

'No.'

'We couldn't just leave him there!'

'No.'

'He's really friendly,'

'No.'

'And isn't he just so cute!'

'No.'

'We'll make it up to you!'

That made Reno pause for a second, but Zack lived up to his nickname and getting propositions from him happened as frequently as an actual puppy humping people's legs. Reno ignored him.

'Reno, please?' Cloud entered the conversation and Reno knew he'd cave in. He just couldn't say no to sweet little Cloud.

Reno walked fully into the apartment and slumped onto his sofa. Zack and Cloud were both sitting cross-kneed on the floor with a tiny kitten making its way up Zack's hair. It had momentarily taken an interest in Reno but had clearly decided Zack's hair was much more interesting than investigating the new addition to the room.

It _was_ cute- not that he'd ever admit it- with fuzzy white fur and big blue eyes. It's seemed unsure of its limbs as it playfully batted at a lock of Zack's hair, viscously attacking its prey with its kittenish enthusiasm.

'I can't keep him in the barracks and Zack's sent out on missions way more than you are. You're home more often to protect the president and stuff. Please, Reno. I'll come round as often as I can to look after him.'

Reno sighed tiredly, resigning himself to having his apartment scratched up and a cat constantly underfoot.

'Damn it, what's its name?'

'Well Cloud wanted to call him Stian, and I voted for Kitty. But you can name him if you want, seeing as he'll be staying with you.'

'Stain?'

'Not stain- Stian. It's from Nibelheim.'

'Stain works for me.'

Cloud rolled his eyes. 'Kitty it is.' He said unenthusiastically.

The kitten seemed satisfied that it had taught Zack's hair its lesson, and ambled sleepily over to Cloud to curl up on his knee. This seemed to please Cloud, and his eyes lit up as he stroked and played with the kitten's miniature toes.

Zack moved to sit by Reno, kissing him on the cheek as he settled the Turk against his side, and threw an arm around Reno's shoulders. Now that the kitten issue had been more or less resolved, or at least it was clear he wasn't going to get his way, Reno's brain latched onto something Zack had said.

'So, how d'ya plan on making it up to me?' Reno drawled, rubbing his hand up Zack's thigh suggestively and nuzzling at his neck.

Zack gasped as Reno bit down lightly, and then licked soothingly. Zack's neck was particularly sensitive and Reno used that knowledge ruthlessly, moving up to straddle Zack so that he had better access. He sucked, bit, licked and caressed until he had Zack panting. Reno glanced up to see Cloud staring at the pair, face flushed and slightly breathless.

Usually there was more of a fight for dominance between himself and Zack, but it seemed that tonight Zack was cheerfully yielding. That was fine by Reno. He enjoyed having to win his right to top, but right now all he wanted was both of his lovers beneath him.

'Cloud, bedroom, now.' Reno ordered and Cloud obediently set the kitten down, where it lazily stretched and promptly fell asleep.

Reno led the way to the bedroom, littering the floor with his blazer and shirt as he went. Dressed only in his trousers, he sat on his bed and motioned for Cloud to sit on his knee. Zack perched next to them, already topless, and slowly worked Cloud's shirt off as the blonde kissed Reno. It didn't take long for the three to work themselves almost to a frenzy, as Zack and Cloud seemed particularly eager to please to make up for the Reno's new roommate.

Once Cloud's top was taken care of, Reno set Cloud back on his feet so that he could slide his trousers down, revealing milky white skin. Cloud's blush deepened as Reno impatiently tugged his underwear off too, and Reno and Zack both cast hungry eyes over the now nude blonde.

'Lube, Zack.' Zack obediently scrambled off the bed to rustle around in the drawers and Reno stood to kiss the self-conscious looking blonde in front of him. He heard a soft thump on the bed and Zack must have found what he was looking for, and Reno felt a second pair of hands slide around his waist and start working at his belt. As he was being undressed he could feel Zack's nakedness pressing against his back, feeling wonderfully hard and heated. Zack must have stripped as he was rummaging through the drawers.

Reno slowly turned them so that he could ease Cloud onto the bed, spying several bottles in a cluster near the pillows out of the corner of his eye. He slowly looked over his lovers as Zack lay on the other side of Cloud, finding the mix of naturally bronzed next to snow pale an enchanting combination. Zack moved to claim Clouds lips as he watched, and Reno moaned in approval. They were beautiful together.

While the two were occupied, Reno reached for the bottles of lube. He took one of Zack's hands and squirted a large dollop onto it, using his own fingers to thoroughly coat Zack's. Reno then absently grabbed a packet of moist wipes that Zack had thoughtfully placed by the small bottles and wiped the slickness off his hand- he wanted to watch for a while before he joined in.

Cloud gave a loud gasp and Reno sat back, slouching against the headboard to watch the show for a moment. The stunning sight made the already swollen hardness between his legs throb even more insistently.

The blonde was still on his back with Zack at his side, but now his legs had been spread wide open and Zack's hand was slowly thrusting between pale thighs. Reno moved his hand down to stroke his own stiff length a few times, needing some slight relief to the pressure building there, but he soon stopped and let the pleasurable tension build again.

Reno reached for the small hand resting on Zack's tanned shoulder, wanting to touch his little blonde love. At the contact Cloud cracked opened his eyes, blushing even darker as he saw that he was being watched.

'You're beautiful, love. Wish you could see how damn hot you two look together. Maybe I should put mirrors on the ceiling.' Cloud broke the kiss with Zack to shyly hide his face against a muscled shoulder.

'Damn that's a good idea.' Zack chipped in, panting slightly. Reno saw Zack's free hand come up to stroke Cloud's soft blonde spikes, soothing the timid cadet. Reno knew that Cloud was still slightly shy with Zack in the bedroom and had wanted to remind him that everything was ok. Anyway, he blushed so prettily.

Reno picked up Zack's favourite lube and liberally covered the fingers of his left hand. When he turned back to his lovers, Zack was once again attacking Cloud's mouth with his own lips. Reno inched back to Cloud's side and began to lick and suck at the blonde's small pink nipples, hearing Cloud groan at his ministrations. While his mouth was busy, Reno reached over Cloud to rub at Zack's puckered entrance with slickened digits.

This time it was Zack who broke the kiss as Reno thrust a finger into his tight hole, making the SOLDIER groan loudly. Reno didn't give him time to adjust and kept a fast pace, soon adding a second finger. He knew that Zack could handle the slightly rough treatment, enjoyed it even, and Reno wasn't in the mood to go slow.

After a third finger was able to fit comfortably, Reno removed his digits from Zack's hot body and sat back. He put Cloud's favourite brand of lube next to his leg in easy reach.

'Zack, lay back. C'mere, love.' He waved a hand at Cloud and the blonde scrambled into his waiting arms. The two had been together for over a year before Zack joined the picture and while Reno dearly loved Zack, there was something truly special in his bond with Cloud. He felt truly content with Cloud, complete in a way that he'd never found with anyone else. And that just added extra depth to the surge of arousal burning through his veins at the touch of Cloud's soft skin.

Reno ran his hands down a smooth back, then manoeuvred Cloud so that they could both see Zack laid out in front of them.

'I want you to suck him, love.' He murmured into Cloud's ear, 'I want you to suck him, and while you've got his fat cock in your mouth, I'm gonna take you from behind. That ok, baby?' Upon hearing his words, both Zack and Cloud gave moans low in their throats.

Clouds deep blush crept down to turn his chest a delicate pink and his breathing hitched, but the blonde gave a quick nod and slid off Reno's knee. He crawled up Zack's torso so that they could kiss, but soon made his way back down the bronzed body to do as Reno had directed.

Reno watched the blonde head start to slowly bob and moved his hands up to caress the pale skin spread out so delightfully before him. He moved a hand down to squeeze and massage at a plump buttock, while the other reached for the bottle of lube. After liberally coating his fingers he went to do the same with the pulsing hardness jutting proudly from his body, hissing at the much needed contact.

Zack had thoroughly prepared Cloud, but Reno gently circled his puckered hole, inserting a few fingers into the blonde just to be sure. Even desperate with need, he was incapable of hurting Cloud, and would forever be careful with his cadet.

Once satisfied that Cloud was sufficiently stretched, Reno replaced his fingers with his throbbing length. He slowly entered so that Cloud wouldn't accidently bite down or choke at all.

Reno had to pause for a moment once he was fully sheathed inside Cloud, both to let the blonde adjust and to let himself enjoy the relief of the clenching tightness around his length. Once he had caught his breath, Reno began thrusting at the same pace that Cloud was moving over Zack, the added momentum pushing the blonde further onto Zack's hardness.

Zack moaned loudly, grabbing at the bed sheets in need. He was clearly restraining himself from thrusting into Cloud's hot wet mouth, and the sight of Zack's desperate need sent another spike of arousal through Reno.

'Put your fingers in him, baby.' Zack gave another moan at this instruction, and his breathing turned even more ragged as Cloud's hand edged up a muscled thigh.

Zack began muttering a steady stream of broken pleas and curses, clearly close to the edge. Reno began thrusting faster, forcing Cloud to speed up too. He could feel his own release building higher as he Cloud clenched around him.

'Suck him down, baby, make him come.' Reno managed to pant out, wanting to watch Zack's face in his release, and sped his thrusts up even more.

Zack let out a hoarse cry as he spurted into Cloud's mouth, and Cloud soon let the softening length slide from his mouth, panting, so that he could cry out his own orgasm. Reno slid his hand round to milk the pleasure from the blonde, and Cloud tightened around his thrusting length wonderfully as the blonde was pumped from the front was well as the back.

Reno gave a few final thrusts but the trembling heat around him was too much, and he soon followed his lovers into his own release. He plunged erratically into Cloud a couple of final times to extract the last pleasure he could.

Reno stayed still for a moment to catch his heaving breath before easing gently out of Cloud. He laid them both next to Zack, curling protectively around his blonde lover and reaching over to rub Zack's arm soothingly.

They lay like that for a while until their breathing and hearts slowed to less insistent paces, before moving to clean each other up. Or Reno, with sex-induced adrenaline, and Zack, with mako's powers of restoration, got up. Cloud remained dazedly on the bed. Once they were all less sticky, Zack and Reno moved to embrace an exhausted Cloud.

'You ok, baby?' Reno murmured in Cloud's ear.

Cloud nodded slightly in response, too drowsy to attempt any more of a reply. Reno and Zack stroked gentle hands over soft skin until Cloud was calm, pleasantly sleepy but not yet quite asleep.

Once Reno was certain that Cloud was sufficiently cuddled, he moved over to lie beside Zack, nipping at a tanned neck.

'Your turn.'

* * *

I started my new job on Monday, and it's great but now I'm all tired. I'm very much not used to getting up at 4:30. But at least the two blokes I share an office with are hilarious and have lots of sweeties and are both ever so slightly insane. Anyways, I wanted to get the next chapter of The Waiting out by now, but I've been so tired that I haven't even turned my computer on all week. But I already had this all done so here it is. I've made my excuses now.

Also, thank you for everyone that's reviewed/ favourited / followed anything. It makes me all happy when I open my inbox and find a bunch of lovely messages.


End file.
